


Based on Integrity

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Self Indulgent Leverage/Stargate fics [2]
Category: Leverage, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Imprisonment, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: "How many times you been hit with one of these things anyway?""More than enough times to know the worst of the pain should wear off about thirty-two seconds after you first come around.There are several people in Eliot's life whose safety he places above his own. Daniel Jackson is one of them.





	Based on Integrity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only up to S5 of SG-1, but these fics wanted to be written, so I apologize for what will undoubtedly be inconsistencies with later canon. Takes place sometime between S2 and S4 for SG-1, pre-series for Leverage.

In the split second between the sounds of gunfire starting up while the blast doors start to close behind him and the moment they slide fully shut, Eliot makes a decision. He knows Daniel's more injured than he'd let on. He knows Jack won't leave if he doesn't think Daniel's safe. And he knows he's one of the few people Jack trusts with Daniel's safety. In the second before Daniel gets trapped behind the blast doors with the rest of SG-1 and SG-3 on the other side, Eliot dives back through what little gap is left. He throws one look over his shoulder, meeting Jack's eyes as they go wide with understanding and nods, watching the way the Colonel's face shutters as he nods back. Then Eliot's turning back to the Goa'uld in front of him, raising his P90 and taking out as many of the Jaffa as he can. He can feel Daniel raise his own weapon beside him, aiming with the same deadly accuracy that Jack has trained both of them with and hitting six of the eight Jaffa he'd aimed for before one of the Jaffa got lucky with a zat and took him down. Then it's just Eliot, stepping between Daniel and the Jaffa and doing everything he can to protect Daniel before he too succumbs to a blast from one of the Jaffa's zats.

Still, in the split second of pain between being hit and passing out, Eliot grasps at the one thing he knows above all else. _Jack won't leave Daniel behind. Help is coming. Help is coming._

——

Eliot has no idea how long he's been out, but Daniel's already awake when he comes around. "Take it easy, Spencer," Daniel says, voice tight with pain and harsh with something else. "Just stay down for a minute. It gets better if you give it a few more seconds."

Eliot breathes in slow and deep through his nose and feels the way the pain starts to dissipate as though from far off. He grins weakly, turning to face Daniel. "How many times you been hit with one of these things anyway?"

Daniel gives him a tight smile in return. "More than enough times to know the worst of the pain should wear off about thirty-two seconds after you first come around."

Eliot laughs, wincing when that exacerbates the pain in his still-twitching limbs. "Good to know, I guess."

"It's not as bad as the ribbon devices, at least."

Eliot swallows, remembering the way Stevens had been nearly comatose after being exposed to one of those for just a hair too long. He levers himself to a seated position, trying to take stock of the situation. They're caged but uncuffed, meaning the Goa'uld likely haven't figured out the prize they have yet. It's a small mercy, and one that Eliot intends to use to their full advantage when the time comes.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Eliot glances over at Daniel, raising an eyebrow at the question. That only seems to serve to get Daniel more riled up. "I would have made it through the blast doors just fine!"

"On that leg?" Eliot asks, nodding at where he can still see the second degree burns on Daniel's leg from a staff blast. "Not a chance, and you know it."

"Then at least they'd only have one of us instead of two!"

"No, they'd have all of us. You know as well as I do that the colonel wouldn't have left you behind on your own. He'd have had Major Carter hack the door to get us back in so we could bust you out, which would have been a recipe for disaster at that point with the backup the Jaffa would've called."

Daniel makes an angry sound in the back of his throat, running his hand through his hair. "Okay, but why did you—"

"Daniel. It's done. Let's leave it and focus on figuring out how to survive until the colonel brings the cavalry."

"You're presuming Hammond will authorize it."

Eliot can't stop the snort that he gives at that. When Daniel raises an eyebrow at him, Eliot just shakes his head. "Look, Daniel, I've been on a lot of SG teams, and if there's one thing I've learned, it's that SG-1 never gets left behind. Ever."

Daniel stares at him, eyes wide as though surprised at Eliot's words. "Huh," he says softly. "Huh."

——

When Jack comes in with the cavalry six hours later to find Eliot bruised and battered from an ill-informed attempt at torture and Daniel none the worse for wear, he knows he trusted the right guy. There may not be a place for him on SG-1—Jack knows he has too much versatility and history to be strapped to one team—but Jack can't help but know he'll be keeping an eye on his mission reports in the near future. There's something here. Something important. He just doesn't quite know what.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
